


Apartment

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frumpkin is a naughty cat, Modern Era, Nott and Caleb live together, Pining, he sneaks into his Fjords apartment, they're nervous wrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Frumpkin's in Fjords apartment and Nott has a bobby pin and a solution. Caleb is in a state of panic.





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an otp prompt on tumblr about person a getting their cat stuck in person b's apartment and breaking in to get it back.  
> I've looked for it everywhere, but couldn't find it.  
> Anyways, it was too perfect to pass up

He was scraping the leftover food from their meal into the trash when he noticed there was no one at his feet begging for scraps.

“Have you seen Frumpkin?” Caleb asks looking over at Nott who was sitting on their couch, her head popped over the top to look at him. 

“Not recently,” she gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen area and opens the fridge, “but I heard him meowing earlier.” She grabs a beer and pops it open.

She goes to hand it to Caleb, but he waves it away politely, deciding he’s already had enough for the evening, he feels a bit buzzed and it’s already resulted in him losing his cat. Nott shrugs and tilts the bottle back and takes a drink, he was sure she was more than buzzed, she was much smaller than him and had a few more than him, but then again, she could really hold her drink. At that moment they heard it, the soft, barely audible mewing of Frumpkin the cat, the pair look at each other.

“He must be stuck in the closet again.” Nott says quietly as she sets the bottle down gently. 

Caleb heads to their closet near their front door, he opens it expecting Frumpkin to come running out, but instead the noise of distress continue just a tad louder, he looks back at Nott.

“I don’t think he’s in here?” Caleb whispers, his accent coming through thicker in his slight panic, Frumpkin stops meowing. 

“What?” She comes up to the closet and moves the shoes and jackets around looking for any sign of the cat, Caleb watches as Nott stares at the back of the closet until she hears the meowing again, she looks back at Caleb with wide eyes. “He’s next door!” She yelps at the sudden realization. 

Caleb stares at her waiting for her to say she was kidding, but when that doesn’t come he feels his own eyes go wide and goes rushing into the closet with her, they press their ears against the wall and wait. They stand with their ears pressed against the wall for what seems like forever before they finally hear the soft mewing again, they stand straight up as they both begin wave their arms and start to freak out in their small closet.

“What the fuck!?” Nott whispers at Caleb.

“What the fuck?!” He whispers back in response and begins to shake her shoulders. “How did he get in there?” Nott grabs onto Caleb’s arms as he shakes her.

“I have no idea!” Caleb ceases to shaking his friend, they both stay in that position as they think, he tries to remember if he had left the door open at any point that day, but his brain was still fuzzy from the beers. “Oh!” Nott interrupts with a joyful look before it changes. “Oh.” She hisses and looks away from Caleb.

“What?” Caleb asks, she avoids his eye. “What’d you remember?” He waits for her explanation.

“Well, I was talking to Jester and Beau earlier, ya know the nice girls that live across the hall, and I might have left the door open, Fjord was leaving his apartment at the same time and I guess Frumpkin got through.” Nott explains her story to Caleb making eye contact on occasion, as she finishes Caleb begins to shake her again. 

“Why would you do that.” It’s more of an angry statement than a question, he stops shaking her and lets go. “What’re we going to do? He’s out right now and we can’t just go over and ask if we can rummage through his apartment for our cat.”

“Well why not?!” Nott asks indignantly.

“Because it’s just weird.” Nott looks up at him with disbelief as she exits the closet,

“Oh I see, you’re just scared to talk to your crush.” Nott says simply, Caleb comes out of the closet. “But if you really feel that awkward I’ll go get Frumpkin.” She then leaves out their door.

“What’re you doing?” Caleb asks with growing panic as he follows her into the hall and watches her kneel in front of their neighbors door. 

“Getting Frumpkin,” She grabs a pin from her hair, her bangs fall into her face a bit, “watch for people while I pick this lock.” This isn’t the first time she’s had to pick a lock, there have been multiple times when they’ve both left their keys at home, she always kept multiple pins in her hair for that reason. 

“I hate you for this.” Caleb mutters under his breath, looking around the hall for anyone passing through as Nott picks the lock. 

“It’s fine, we’ll be in and out real quick.” She smiles back at him real quick before turning back to the door and turns the handle, it opens. “See.” She stands up with a satisfied smile before walking in, Caleb follows behind hurriedly closing the door behind him. 

“We have to hurry, he’s going to be home soon.” Caleb whisper as he immediately starts looking under tables and on top of shelves.

“You don’t have to whisper, there’s nobody's here.” Nott says as she gets on all fours and starts crawling around.

“What’re you doing?” Nott looks up at the question and smiles. 

“I’m getting into a headspace of a cat.” She explains and continues to look around. “He’s got a nice place here, you guys should start dating so I can come over more often.” 

“That’s not even in the realm of possibilities,” Caleb scoff as he opens a cabinet in the kitchen, “and it’s especially not going to happen if he catches us in his apartment looking for our cat.” He closes the cabinets.

“We could just go home and wait for him to get back.” Nott suggests as she checks under the couch. 

Caleb sighs. “We’re already here, and might as well find him  _ quickly _ .” He puts emphasis on the last word as he continues to look.

“You obviously have a thing for him, it’d be a great conversation starter.” Nott says as she begins to crawl down a small hall filled with a few doors. 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Caleb starts sarcastically and continues to shout out to her. “I’ll just go up to him and say ‘Hey, I think my cat’s in your apartment, wanna bang?’.” He scoffs at his own words until he hears someone cough.

“Um, Hi?” Caleb freezes in his spot at the sound of the deep voice, he turns around slowly to face the tall man in the doorway.

“Hello.” Caleb manages through his rapidly beating heart, hoping that Fjord had hearing problems. 

“I found Frumpkin!” Nott comes running out the hallway holding the cat over head victoriously, but stops when she sees Fjord, her smile only falters for a second. “Hey Fjord,” her eyes are wide as she turns her gaze at Caleb, she looks ready to laugh, “Frumpkin and I will be at home.” Nott’s voice is calm, she walks up to Caleb. “Smooth.” She winks at him with snicker and leaves. 

Caleb watches after her with narrowed eyes, in disbelief that she would leave him with the current issue, but then again he shouldn’t be that surprised. Once Nott’s out of sight his gaze is forced to look back at the man in front of him, the pure awkwardness of the situation at hand. They stand there for a minute, Calebs about to explain or excuse himself or anything, but instead Fjord speaks.

“That would explain the sneezing.” He says simply, his southern twang coming through more clearly, Caleb furrows his brows in confusion.

“Pardon?” Caleb asks, this time the question makes Fjord jump a bit. 

“Oh, I was sneezing a bunch earlier, I’m allergic to cats.” Fjord explains. “I’m guessing that Frumpkin isn’t hypoallergenic?” It’s a rhetorical question but Caleb answers anyway.

“No, he is not.” Caleb looks down and around as they’re enveloped in silence again. “I, um,” Fjord continues to look at him, “Nott let the cat out on accident and got in your apartment,” he stumbles through his words, “we’ve both had a lot to drink tonight and she was already picking your lock before I could say anything.”

“Did you think of asking me when I got home?” Fjord asks, his face turning from awkward to amused. “Or were you too afraid to ask if I wanted to bang?” The tone is teasing as his smile grows, Caleb blushes a deep red and scowls

“It was a debate.” Caleb looks away, ignoring the part about banging. “Anyways sorry for breaking into your apartment to get our cat.” He pinches the bridge of his nose in embarrassment and goes to walk out the apartment.

Fjord quickly catches his arm before he could leave, Caleb looks up at him. “Hey.” Caleb is almost surprised when he catches a faint red tint on Fjords cheeks. “Did you want to go out sometime?” Caleb doesn’t say anything continuing to look at him. “Like to eat?” Fjord lets go of his arm. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I was just wonderin’, i’ve been wonderin’ for a while now,” Caleb watches as Fjord continues to ramble, he feels a small smile being placed on his.

“I should break into your apartment more often.” The comment makes Fjord stop talking, in response he lets out a bark of laughter.

“You’re a funny one Caleb.” Fjord smiles, Caleb smiles back. 

They stand staring at each other for a moment before Caleb pulls away from the trance. 

“I should be getting back, dishes and what not.” He’s out in the hall now, stumbling to his door, Fjord follows as he leaves. 

“Yeah, have fun doing that.” The taller man smiles. “I’ll see you soon.” He waves as Caleb reaches his door handle. 

“Oh! Yeah.” Caleb says remembering the promise of a date. “I’ll see you later.” Caleb walks through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
